Corpse Party: Vocaloid
by Pony Kagamine
Summary: -Este es un pequeño conjuro, para que seamos amigos para siempre-¿de que trata?-cada un tomara un lado del muñeco y repetirá nueve veces "Sachiko-chan por favor"-¿y que pasa si falla?-se dice que algo terrible sucederá, una desgracia-wow no quisiera saber lo seria-bueno comencemos- ¿quien pensaría que el conjuro fallo y ahora están en un lugar donde pierdes la cordura y morirías
1. Chapter 0

_**Konichiwa minna-san bueno este fic esta inspirado en una anime, juego y manga llamado "Corpse Party: Blood Covered" y es de terror, trauma, psicológico, es muy bueno y yo lo quise adaptar para hacerlo versión Vocaloid espero que se asusten DIGO, DIGO, que les guste**_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente)] **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 0: Introducción <strong>

-Aquí los espero~ -se escuchaba la risa de una niña aproximadamente d años,de vertido rojo, y mechones cubriendo se rostro el cual llevaba manchado con sangre, sentada en lo alto de una escuela abandonada- espero, que se diviertan~

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y allí se encontraba un chico de cabello morado, en la ducha con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar pensando en algo, luego abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos de color zafiro. Gakupo Kamui, 17 años, es el protagonista de esta historia.

-Onii-chan -se escucho la voz de una niña- ven déjame lavarte la espalda

-¡Gakuko! -se espanto al ver a su hermana completamente desnuda en el baño- no te preocupes ya me la lave

-pero... Onii-chan, con los preparativos para el festival de tu escuela no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos

-perdón... pero mañana va a ser el festival después tendremos tiempo

-mm... por lo menos déjame bañarme contigo

-esta bien -dijo rendido-

Gakuko Kamui es la hermana menos de Gakupo, tiene 10 años.

...

-¡Miku! -gritaba una chica de cabello rosa al ver como su amiga acariciaba los senos de esta-

-mm... tienes muy buen físico... como que nos haz hecho _eso _con Gakupo -decía divertida una chica de cabello aguamarina-

-Miku... yo no soy nada de Gakupo, solo somos amigos -decía al fin soltándose de su amiga-

Luka Megurine, 16 años, protagonista secundaria, su cabello es Rosado y tiene ojos color zafiro, ademas de un MUY buen físico.

Miku Hatsune, 16 años, mejor amiga de Luka, su cabello es aguamarina -al igual que sus ojos-, siempre lo lleva amarrado en dos coletas.

Ambas se encontraban en una pijamada en el hogar se de Luka, era común de ellas, son amigas de la infancia al igual que con Gakupo.

-si yo fuera Gakupo le haría muchas cosas a Luka-chan -dijo metiendo la cabeza en la parte intima inferior de su amiga haciendo ruidos raros-

-M-Miku -decía sonrojada- ya para...

-mm... Lukita-chan -saco su cabeza y se lanzó encima de su amiga, manándole los senos-

-Miku, ya basta a dormir -le dijo Luka lanzando a su amiga al suelo-

Miku se acomodo en su improvisada cama en el suelo -buenas noches Luka

-buenas noches Miku -dijo la pelirosa, apagando la luz del dormitorio y acomodándose en su cama

...

En un escritorio se hallaba un chico rubio, observando las fotos de su celular, las imágenes parasen ser de los preparativos del festival, y son relegadas en los ojos celeste, del chico. Len Kagamine, 16 años.

su celular comenzó a sonar dejando ver el nombre de contacto: Kagami-san

-diga -dijo en tono indiferente-

-_Kage-nii*_ -la voz de una chica se escucho del otro lado-

-oh, Kagami-nii, ¿que se te ofrece? -dijo cambiando el tono a uno más suave, mientras mordía un lápiz-

-bueno... -dijo la chica, mientras se le notaba un poco nerviosa- etto... solo quería decirte buenas noches

-_mm... ¿solo para eso? _

-no, es que quería escucharte antes de dormir...

-ya veo... mañana es tu ultimo día en la escuela ¿cierto?

-_si, yo no me quiero ir, no me quiero separar de mis amigos... ni de ti -_se le escuchaba una voz quebrada-

_-_tranquila, vamos a seguir siendo amigos, además nos podremos llamar, y tampoco es tan legos de vez en cuando nos podrías venir a visitar...

-gracias Kage-nii, buenas noches

-_buenas noches_

La chica guardo su celular y miro por la ventana, era rubia y de ojos azules, en su cabeza llevaba un gran moño blanco. Rin Kagami, 16 años

-Rin a dormir -se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor-

-si mamá

...

caminaba distraidamente por las calles, ya era de noche, un chico de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos y bufanda. Kaito Shion, 17 años. Diviso en una tienda a cierta chica de cabello verde, entro en dicho lugar, gusto cuando a la joven se le cayo una moneda la cual el la detuvo con pie, la recogió y se la mostró a dicha niña.

-oh, gracias -dijo la peliverde tomando la moneda y colocando en una maquina impresora-

-¿que haces aquí? ¿y a esta hora? -le pregunto Kaito-

-imprimiendo algo -respondió cortante la chica-

-¿tarea? -pregunto, y dándose cuanta la chica observaba la tienda buscando algo, más bien alguien- no creo que Kamui se encuentre aquí

la chica suspiro y volvió a mirar la maquina -no -respondió la pregunta anterior-

-entonces...

la chica tomo el papel y se lo mostró dejando ver un muñeco en el dibujado -un hechizo -dijo con gran sonrisa-

La chica tiene cabello corto y verde al igual que sus ojos, lleva unos googles sobre la cabeza. Gumi Megpoid, 16 años, protagonista terciara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y daremos inicio a este festival, el que se convertirá en un momento I-N-O-V-I-D-A-B-L-E -la risa de una niña en lo alto de la escuela, al parecer nadie la escucha-

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno... espero que les guste, este capitulo es aburrido pero después se pondrá mejor -.° <em>**

**_la primera parte en el anime si sucede esa extraña escena, básicamente la conversación es la misma obviamente cambiando algunas cosas y también variando la edad en el original la hermana menor -Gakuko en este caso- tiene 14 pero por la actitud la hice menor. Gakupo es un chico "popular" y todas lo aman pero en realidad es "damisela en peligro hasta el final" que se cree caballero y Gakuko su pequeño "ángel de la guarda"_**

**_La segunda no me acurdo muy bien de la conversación pero las acciones son la mismas, en realidad el contexto en si es el mismo -pinche Miku yurista xD- Luka es la chica inteligente y guapa, la chica perfecta y Miku bueno la que todo se lo toma como un juego _**

**_La tercera no me acuerdo de casi nada, solo que se llamaban por celular y que la chica la tenia un apodo así resumiendo el apellido y agrando el "Nii" -hermano- pero por cariño, también la conversación original no es tan tierna como esta xD Rin aquí es la típica niña "moe" y la buena para nada ademas de que es la primera en morir -ups se me salio .- y Len el chico frió que se vuelve loco_**

**_La cuarta y última, de esa conversación es de la que más me acuerdo ya que es mi pareja favorita -del anime no del fic- y Gumi es el problema de todo xD se supone que ella ama las cosas de terror y es la delegada de la clase o como todos la conocen "la delegada del terror" siempre tiene historias nuevas que contar y anda con velas -si, velas-, y Kaito es un chico malo, rebelde y sexy que en el anime en si parece una "damisela en peligro" y termina siendo el "valiente caballero" que da su vida por salvar a su amada -Gumi, en este caso- xD_**

**_bueno eso, dando un poco de spoiler xD sin nada más que decir Sayonara _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Konichiwa minna-san recién subí el capitulo 0 xD pero es que estoy tan animada en terminarlo luego que quise subirlo altiro xD**_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente)] **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¿en que fallo?<strong>

llovía intensamente, cuan truenos y relámpagos, la escuela estaba desierta, hace una hora que el festival había terminado y ahora estaba "conversando". Alumbrados solo por una vela escuchaban atentamente la historia contada por Gumi Megpoid, la delegada. Sentados en el suelo en forma de circulo con la vela en medio.

-Ocurrió durante un día lluvioso después de la escuela, así como hoy... Una profesora se tropezó, cayó por las escaleras y murió... el director cuidaba la escuela como si esta fuera su propia descendencia,pero... Las desgracias continuaron... Cierto día después del accidente, se decidió que la escuela seria clausurada. Desde ese día el director se sintió tan abatido que... El mismo día, en que la escuela debía cerrar, subió a la terraza... ¡y cometió un suicidio! -todos se alternaron pero la chica continuo- Justamente donde estamos ahora, la Academia Suzumoto, es donde estuvo la escuela elemental Refugio Mochida.

-¿e-en serio? -pregunto cierto pelimorado-

ignorando el comentario la chica prosigio -La profesora que cayó por las escaleras, aún no sabe que ese día murió, se dice que en los días lluviosos como hoy, aún vaga por los oscuros pasillos, sí... fue justamente a esta hora...

-¡¿e-eh?! -completamente asustado Gakupo fue lo único que pudo decir-

una risita de parte Luka- ¿te encuentras bien, Gakupo?

-H-hey ¿nos hora que regresemos? -dijo tratando de ocultar el miedo el pelimorado-

-Megpoid-san, continua con la historia, ¡continua! -dijo muy emocionada Rin-

-Rin, tu también te asustas con facilidad, ¿esta bien que sigas escuchando? -le dijo con tranquilidad Len-

-Kagamine, ¿que haz querido decir con "tambien"? -le pregunto Gakupo-

-tranquilo, tranquilo... -en tono burlón Miku entraba en la conversación- si sigues haciendo esa cara, Luka te odiara

-H-hey Miku

-Gumi-chan, ¡date prisa y continua con la historia! -ignorando a su amiga le dice esas palabras a Gumi-

la chica asintió con la cabeza y continuo- la aparición de la profesora, siempre es acompañada por un repentino apagón de luz, luego se escucha un "toc-toc" en la puerta del salón de clases, mientras la puerta se abre lentamente... y rostro pálido mira hacia dentro y dice: "¿hay alguien aún aquí?" -de repente se escucha que tocan la puerta, todo miran hacia la entrada asustados-

-¿alguien acaba de golpear? ¿no? -pregunto Len-

-¿n-no sera tu imaginación? -pregunto Rin asustada y nerviosa-

se vuelve a escuchar el golpe pero esta vez más fuerte, y repentinamente la vela se apagó, todos comenzaron a gritar mientras se levantaban rápidamente del suelo, poniéndose en guardia sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

-Megpoid, deja de jugar con nosotros -dijo Kaito-

-que no he sido yo -se defiendo Gumi-

-cielos esta tan oscuro que no puedo ver ni vela -se queja Luka-

-¿donde esta el interruptor de la luz? -pregunta Gumi-

-esta junto a la puerta ¿no? -respondió Len-

la puerta se abrió, unos segundo de silencio y- ¿Hay alguien aún aquí?~ -se una mano tomar la puerta todos comenzaron a gritar, de repente la luz se encendió, los grito pararon de golpe y inmediatamente se escucho la risa de...

-Meiko-sensei -dijeron al unisono todos los estudiantes-

-¿los sorprendí?

Gakupo suspiro aliviado apretando lo que tenia en la mano

-Gakupo -se escucho la voz de Luka y poco irritada- ¿que crees estar tocando?

Gakupo alzo la vista viendo a una Luka enfadada, ademas de los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, Miku: alegría, Kaito: seriedad, Len: indiferencia, Rin y Gumi: sorpresa, no era para menos estaba tocando uno de senos de la pelirrosa.

-L-lo- Lo siento -dijo soltándola inmediatamente-

-¿por cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar aquí? -pregunto Meiko- les dije que limpiaran después del festival y se marcharan ¿no?

-onii-chan -se asomo por la puerta cierta pelimorada-

-¿eh? ¿Gakuko? ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto Gakupo mientras Gakuko se acercaba con un paraguas en mano-

-me dijo que su madre la mando a traerte un paraguas -dijo la profesora-

-ah, ¿es cierto? -la menor asintió- ya veo, gracias

-¿que, que? ¿es tu hermana menor? -pregunto con curiosidad Luka- ¿vas a la escuela básica, verdad?

-encantada de conocerlos, soy Kamui Gakuko, ¡gracias por cuidad de mi hermano! -hizo una pequeña reverencia-

silencio incomodo~

-Kawaii -dijeron al unisono las chicas, sobresaltando al resto-

-Gakuko, no sabia que tenias una hermana menor ¡tan linda! -decía encantada Luka-

-¿eh? ¿nunca les hable de ella? -pregunto confundido Gakupo-

-a ti te gusta mucho te hermano ¿eh? -pregunto Kaito-

la pequeña Gakuko rió- Sip, mucho

-¿eh? al parecer ya habías conocido a Shion

-¿esta bien que hablen con tanta libertad? -le susurro Miku a su amiga- sabes esta podría ser la aparición de una gran rival

-Miku~ no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando -dijo sarcásticamente Luka mientras apretaba las mejilla de la nombrada-

-¿esta bien si hacemos algo más? -pregunto Gumi, sacando de su bolsillo un muñequito de papel-

-¿algo como que? -pregunto Kaito-

-"Sachiko para siempre", es un amuleto que encontré por internet, pero... Verán, si hacemos esto no importara que tan lejos estemos, siempre seremos amigos -dijo mirando a Rin la cual se sobresalto, Gumi le sonrio y los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lagrimas-

-Megpoid-san...

-¿le pasa algo? -le susurro Gakuko a su hermano-

-se va a trasferir, y el festival de hoy fue su ultimo día -le respondió en mismo tono-

-ya veo

-de seguro nos sentiremos solos sin ti, Kagami-san -le dijo Miku- aunque te mudes de casa ¿no sera tan lejos, verdad?

-así que, cuando lleguen las vacaciones de invierno iremos a visitarte ¿ok? -comento Luka-

-quizás yo vaya de guardiana -dijo Meiko-

-entonces esta decidido, tendré más historias de terror que contarte -le dijo Gumi-

-si que te gustan, eh -opino Kaito-

-¿tienes algún problema con eso? -pregunto con mirada asesina la delegada-

-N-no -respondió Kaito, haciendo soltar una risita entre los presentes-

-los estaré esperando con ansias -dijo Rin-

-Kagami-san -La llamo Gumi- seremos amigos para siempre

Rin no aguanto más y las lagrimas le comenzaron a salir -Chicos... Muchas gracias, me alegra haberlos conocido, nunca los olvidare

-Rin, cuanto tiempo más piensas llorar -dijo Len sacando su celular- vamos, sonríe -La rubia se seco las lagrimas y sonrió mientras Len la sacaba una foto-

-bueno, ahora todos formen un circulo alrededor de esta figura, Sachiko-San -comenzaba diciendo Gumi- y repitan estas palabras en silencio: "Sachiko-san por favor", lo tienen que repetir nueve veces ¿si?, procuren decirlo correctamente, y no se detengan a la mitad o si no, algo terrible puede pasar.

-¿como que? -preguntaron todos-

-una tragedia, a sí que repitanlo una vez por persona cada presente, ni una más ni una menos, muy bien comenzamos, recuerden "Sachiko-san por favor" ¿entendido? bien 3, 2, ¡ya! -todos cerraron sus ojos-

_"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _"Sachiko-san por favor" _________

-bien, ¿todos lo dijeron nueve veces? -pregunto Gumi-

-Si -respondieron todos-

-ahora todos extiendan una mano y tome un lugar del muñeco, sugetenlo fuertemente, porque lo vamos a tirar hasta que se rompa -todo hicieron lo que Gumi les dijo- 3, 2, ¡ya! -todos tiraron y justo al momento de romperse un gran trueno se escucho, asustando a Gakupo- bien hecho, ahora guárdenlo en un lugar seguro, y procuren no perderle.

-¿entonces este amuleto tiene algún significado? -pregunto Kaito mirando su pedazo de papel-

-claro, mientras lo conserves siempre estaremos conectados como amigos, ese es el propósito.

-eh... eso suena genial -dijo Luka guardando el pedazo en su billetera-

-que maravilloso, lo cuidare para no perderle -dijo Miku-

-Megpoid-San, gracias, lo guardare como un tesoro -dijo Rin- reunámonos otra vez

-¡es una promesa! -dijeron todos-

-bien, es momento que guardemos nuestras cosas y cada uno para su casa -dijo Meiko-

-¡si! -respondieron todos-

Pero poco a poco comenzó a temblar, nadie podía mover un pie, hasta que el terremoto comenzó a botar las mesas, romper la ventanas, los tubos de iluminación y botar los estantes, todos cayeron al suelo, y cuando al fin paro, todos se observaron uno a los otros para verificar que no hubiera lastimados, pero eso no era lo peor, en el lugar donde se apoyaba la mano de Luka, el suelo se cayó y antes de poder avisarles al resto todo el suelo donde estaban ellos se rompió, haciéndolos caer. El comienzo del fin, todos pueden entrar pera nadie puede salir de la escuela elemental Refugio Mochida

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno... espero que les guste, este capitulo es aburrido pero después se pondrá mejor -.° lo se también lo dije en el capitulo anterior pero es que no pensé que se haría TAN largo<em>**

**_La Academia Suzumoto, en el anime obviamente tiene otro nombre pero no le podía poner de esa manera xD así que... el apellido es perteneciente a uno de los personajes del anime, lo puse en honor a la chica "moe" -dijimos que es el papel de Rin-_**

**_La Escuela Elemental Refugio Mochida en realidad se llama Refugio Paradisíaco, es decir, y paraíso xD pero de paraíso no tiene nada .-. el nombre "Mochida" pertenece al personaje principal del anime -este caso Gakupo- y se lo puse en honor por lo cobarde y pervertido xD_**

**_Notese que este capitulo lo hice casi al pie de la letra del anime, eh estado como dos horas y media solo escribiendo, me duele la espalda, los ojos, los dedos y quiero ir al baño . pero lo quería terminar, y ahora que lo terminar lo publico y voy a vaciar mi pobre vejiga Dx_**

**_Sin nada más que decir Sayonara Minna (/.)/ _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa minna-san estaba pensando en cancelarlo, porque me empezó a dar flojera escribirlo pero gracias a los que leen y a las dos que han comentados me eh animado en seguir, GRACIAS, de verdad mucha gracias ^^ **_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente)] **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El presente, Luka y Miku<strong>

Si caminas por los pasillos de la escuela de darás cuenta que esta echa de madera, sus pasillos y murallas están manchadas con algo de color rojo, la escuela parece abandonada y tiene escasa luz, solo se escucha la lluvia de afuera.

-¿Donde estoy? -se preguntaba cierta pelirrosa despertando- ¿un salón de clases? no es uno que reconozca -se trato de levantar, pero cayo al suelo- mi tobillo... me duele -se apoyo en el pupitre del profesor- creo que me torcí al caer -miro el techo y luego observo a su alrededor encontrado a Miku- M-Miku... ¡MIKU! -se acerco a su amiga y la comenzó a mover para que esta despertara- Miku despierta

-Luka... ¿que haces en mi habitación -pregunto entre sueños la chica aguamarina-

-NO ESTAMOS EN TU HABITACIÓN -le grito Luka a su amiga, haciendo que la receptora despertara-

-¿donde estamos?

-no lo se... -Luka se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventanas tratando de abrirla sin éxito- no se puede abrir

-tampoco hay señal -dijo Miku guardando se celular- vamos a buscar la salida

-ok

Salieron de el salón de clases y caminaron, por lo pasillos, esa escuela tenia la imagen de una escuela elemental, en el camino se encontraban cadáveres, totalmente reales, pero las chicas simplemente trataban de ignorarlos, al llegar a la segunda planta disidieron descansar un pequeño rato.

-al parecer no hay nadie más aquí -dijo Miku mirando el suelo-

-eso parece...

-eso quiere decir... QUE ESTOY SOLA CON LUKA-CHAN -Miku se tiro abrazar a su amiga hundiendo su cabeza en los senos de esta-

-Miku, para -decía Luka con un leve sonrojo- Miku...

-vamos solo quiero pasar un tiempo más contigo -le dijo Miku mirando a Luka-

-primero salgamos de aquí ¿si?

Miku la respondió con un "ok" y siguieron su camino, cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada.

-wow, al fin -dijo Miku-

-venga vamos, tus hermanos y Mikuo-chan te deben estar esperando, después de todo eres tu le encargada de que ellos cenen ¿no?, eres como una madre adolescente de verdad que te admiro Miku, cuidas de tus hermanos, eres dueña de casa y ademas estudias, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir -Dijo Luka con gran admiración-

-jejeje no creo que eso sea un alago -dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la aguamarina- además tu madre también debe estar preocupada por ti, al igual que Gakupo-kun, seguro que te debe estar esperando afuera -ambas corrieron a la puerta y la fueron abrirla pero...- ¿eh? ¿por que no se abre? -ambas comenzaron a forcejear pero no hubo caso- creo que la salida es otra, vamos Luka, animo, busquemos la salida y salgamos de aquí las dos juntas...

-bien...

Ambas comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno por la escuela, solo se dedicaban a mirar de reojo a los cadáveres allí existentes, hasta que llegaron al lugar de los baños...

-nee~, Luka, tienes esa medicina mágica, para... ya sabes -le pregunto Miku-

-mm... -la pelirrosa reviso su bolsillo- si pero solo tengo la normal

-gracias, Luka -la aguamarina tomo el pequeño frasquito y entro a los baños-

-es tu no conoces lo que es la vergüenza -susurro en un suspiro Luka- veamos... -Luka se acerco a las ventanas y nuevamente trato de abrirlas sin éxito, se quedo mirando se reflejo de repente al lado de ella apareció el reflejo de una niña de cabello negro y vestido rojo, pero Luka al mirar a su lado solo encontró a Miku-

-perdón la demora -le dijo Miku con una sonrisa mientras su amiga suspiraba- vamos seguir buscando

De nuevo fueron en búsqueda de la salida, entraron a un salón el cual tenia el piso roto justo en medio del lugar y al otro lado se veía algo brillar, cuando entraron por la otra entrada del salón para ver que era lo que brillaba, se dieron cuenta que se había trasladado al otro lado del salón, entonces fue cuando a Miku se le ocurrió una idea, Luka se quedo en el lugar del salón del frente mientras que Miku se fue para entrar por la parte trasera del lugar, cuando entro vieron como la cosa brillante se trasladaba al lugar donde estaba Luka, la cual lo agarro entre su manos y lo observo: _"llave de la enfermería"_. se dirigieron al lugar donde indicaba la llave, al llegar abrieron la puerta, y entraron.

-Luka, siéntate en la camilla un rato te voy a vendar el tobillo -dijo Miku tomando unas vendas un pedazo de madera fina, luego le coloco el pedazo de madera al lado del tobillo la afirmo con las vendas- ¿mejor?

-wow... gracias

-quedemos a descansar un rato y luego seguimos buscando la salida -le propuso Miku-

-bien -ambas se acostaron en la camilla-

-nee~, Luka... ¿es verdad que vamos a estar juntas para siempre? -pregunto Miku-

-por supuesto -respondió su amiga- vaya Miku, eso mismo me preguntaste ayer

-¿pero vamos a seguir siendo amigas aunque Luka se case?

-claro Miku...

-hey, creo que perdí mi pedazo de papel en el baño, lo voy a ir a buscar -dijo Miku levantándose-

-espera te acompaño...

-NO -grito Miku con enfado cosa que hizo asustar a su amiga- ya vuelvo -y ahora con una tierna sonrisa se retira-

Se escucho el sonido de una campana...

-_¿eh? ¿porque mi cuerpo... no se mueve? _-se pregunto mentalmente Luka que por más que trataba no podía moverse-

De repente en el escritorio se encendió una vela y se veía un lápiz moverse mientras escribía en -al parecer- un diario. _"chicos~ cuando salgamos de vacaciones~ vayamos a la piscina todos juntos~ ¿si?~" _se escucho la voz de una señora y varios "si" de niños no mas de 9 años.

-veamos que tenemos aquí~_ -_un silla se acerco a la camilla y apareció una sombra en ella- saachan~ saachan~_ -_era todo lo que esa sombra decía-

De repente la sombra comenzó a entrar en la boca de Luka, la pelirrosa trataba de moverse un poco pero era incapaz de hacerlo hasta que escucho un grito de Miku, eso la hizo reaccionar y se levanto de la camilla rápidamente, corrió a la puerta pero esta estaba sellada con cabello, Luka miro hacia atrás y vio a la sombra acercarse, tomo la silla y se la lanzó pero el objeto atravesó la sombra, la pelirrosa evito un ataque de la sombra y fue a unos de los estantes saco un frasco de alcohol, la vela y volvió a la puerta evitando los ataques de la sombra, al llegar a la puerta, lanzó el alcohol al cabello igual que la vela, los cabellos se incendiaron y el fuego se apago, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de allí, pero calló por el dolor en su tobillo, en eso llegar Miku y...

-Luka ¡¿estas bien?! -le pregunto la aguamarina con voz agitada-

-¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?! SABES QUE CASI MUERO ALLÍ A DENTRO Y TU NO APARECÍAS POR NINGÚN LUGAR, DIJISTE QUE ÍBAMOS A SALIR JUNTAS DE AQUÍ ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA?! ¡¿QUERÍAS QUE MURIERA EN MANOS DE UNA SOMBRA?! TU QUIERES SALIR SOLA DE AQUÍ -grito Luka sin ninguna consciencia y sin medir las palabras-

-Luka... -era lo único que podía decir Miku que estaba casi llorando- TU TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE ME PASO Y TAMPOCO VINISTE CUANDO TE LLAME

-ESE ES TU PROBLEMA, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI, ESTÚPIDA EGOÍSTA, DÉJAME SOLA, SALDRÉ SOLA DE AQUÍ -le volvió a gritar la pelirrosa, y escucho los pasos de su amiga alejarse-

Luka se levanto y decidió caminar un poco más, por el lado contrario a donde se fue su amiga, pero lo único que vio fue un "cuerpo" si se puede decir así en una esquina los huesos estaban hechos trisas, los órganos estaban repartidos por todo el lugar, y la sangre parecía liquida aun, al parecer no era de hace mucho, no se lograba distinguir el uniforme de la persona, además de un olor horrible, Luka no puedo resistir mucho y retrocedió un par de pasos y sin aguantar un poco más y comenzó a vomitar, al terminar salio corriendo de allí y mientras bajaba las escaleras proceso todo lo que le había dicho a Miku, "_no pensé en nadie más que en mi, yo soy la egoísta, me debo disculpar con ella" _pensó y fue a los baños, fuera de la entrada de los baños para chicas encontró el frasquito que solo hace unos instantes le había pasado _"seguro que se le calló y lo necesitara" _tomo el frasquito y entro en los baños.

-hey, Miku encontré la medicina, creo que la necesi... -escucho el sonido de algo colgando en unos de los baños, se acerco y abrió la puerta encontrando a su amiga colgando- miku... MIKU -grito al ver a su amiga colgando, pero de repente la aguamarina se comenzó a mover- ¡Miku! tranquila yo te bajo -grito y fue directo a abrazar a su amiga y jalarla pero solo logro que la soga apretara más el cuello de Miku rápidamente la soltó y se alejo- ¡Ah! ¡lo siento! -salio del baño y a la salida vio un balde, pero al acercarse vio que el balde estaba lleno de tripas y sangre, nuevamente le dieron ganas de vomitar- _no Luka, no es el momento -_pensó tomo el balde y lo vació luego corrió donde su amiga, pero al llegar Miku ya había muerto- no... no... Miku... MIKU ¡¿Por que Miku?! si tan solo no te hubiera dicho esas palabras, hace un solo momento estabas sonriendo y ahora... -Luka cayó al suelo llorando- perdóname Miku, yo... yo no quería hacerte eso, MIKU prometiste que saldríamos juntas, ¡¿por que?! ¡¿por que te suicidaste?! Miku... -Luka ya no podía hablar por su culpa su mejor amiga estaba...muerta- 

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno... espero que les guste, wow no saben lo que me costó hacerlo, quería agaragar más cosas pero no podía solo quería llegar al final y matar a Miku (sinceramente Miku no me gusta xD)<em>**

**_Bueno si vieron el anime notaran que hay cosas diferentes -ni tan notorias- pero agregue cosas del juego, por cierto Luka se paso para mala con Miku xD igual pobre Miku._**

**_Esta parte del anime casi la lloro pero en la que de verdad llore fue la muerte de... NO LE VOY A DECIR LES HARÍA SPOILER, aunque si vieron el anime ya se auto-spoliaron xD _**

**_Bueno perdón si hay falta de letras -me ha pasado en los capitulo anteriores- y/o errores ortográficos, no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo._**

**_Resivo comentarios de cualquier tipo, golpes, gritos amenazas, helados, abrazos, besos (en la mejilla no se pases xD) etc._**

**_nos leemos cuando se me ocurra seguir :3_**

**_sayonara /(-3-/) _**


End file.
